Hogwarts Gossip Central
by tennismaniac19
Summary: The most unlikely place serves as a gossip swell at Hogwarts. Find out who finds things very annoying amongst the myriad gossip swirling in the air. [Written for the Quidditch Fanfiction League Round 4]


**Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Keeper**

 **Round 4 [Extension used]**

 **Creature: Owl**

* * *

The owlery was a strange place. One would assume that one would encounter owls there, and what exactly was strange about that? Well, the owlery was, in fact, a place where the juiciest scandals, earth-shattering news and eye-popping gossip could be found. Letters are the source of a great deal of information at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the only way to transport letters was by owlpost.

It was a bright winter afternoon when Artemisia was snoozing on her post. There weren't many days when the owlery was devoid of cackling teenage witches and wizards, and she looked forward to such times where a gentle lull pervaded the dark surroundings.

Peace was not able to maintain its hold over the owlery for long because in burst two large, thickset boys and a pale, blonde boy with a sneer on his face.

"I can't believe that bloody chicken maimed me! Wait till father gets this letter! That oaf will be packing his bags before you can say 'Salazar'!"

Artemisia reluctantly adjusted herself on her post, trying to ignore the annoying sounds being generated by the three boys. It was then that she saw a fourth figure stop at the doorway. She recognised this girl. She often saw her accompany the boy whom Hedwig carried letters for. She had bushy hair and buckteeth, and occasionally left a large amount of owl treats in the common bowl.

She wondered why this girl was here. As far as she knew, there were no owls that carried letters for her. Perhaps she had come for Hedwig. It was possible that the boy who usually brought Hedwig's letters had injured himself. She had seen him fly during one of those intense games, and she was quite astounded by the fact that he hadn't died on his first flight. The boy was not meant for sane flying.

The thickset boys grunted something to the one complaining incessantly, and then left. She saw Apollo give the blond boy a sympathetic look, and then waited patiently as he tied the letter to his leg. It was only after she heard the rush of wings that Artemisia decided to close her eyes and try and get back to sleep.

"What do you think you're doing here, you flithy little Mudblood?"

And her eyes reluctantly opened again as she heard the familiar sneer from somewhere left of her. She didn't have to wait long to hear the shrill response that followed. It was the bushy haired girl, she could recognise that voice anywhere. They were having some sort of argument which Artemisia could not care less about. Until a spell hit the bowl next to her, spraying her with cold water.

She was angry now and flapped her wings indignantly as a few others in the owlery also began stirring. The blond boy and bushy haired girl seemed to realise what they had done, and quickly departed.

...

Hedwig had just returned and she seemed to be extremely irritated about something. Artemisia was normally quite considerate when someone else was having trouble, but today she couldn't deal with whining and the fussing.

Apparently, the boy Hedwig delivered letters for had received a package from another owl. She was known to be a bit possessive and territorial, and Artemisia did not envy the other owl who would soon be brought to the owlery.

Sure enough, the dark haired boy walked in a few minutes later, with a different owl on his arm. Hedwig squawked angrily at this, and Artemisia rolled her eyes at the incredible insensitivity of the boy. It was bad enough that he had received a package from another owl, but now he was practically flaunting Hedwig's rival in front of her. All those flying accidents must have damaged his brain somehow.

"Hi, Hedwig," he said, cautiously.

If Artemisia was capable of angling her beak in the exact way that the blond boy did, she would have surely done so at this laughable attempt at placating Hedwig.

"I know you're mad about earlier this morning, but I honestly had no idea about this package. I don't even know who sent it!"

"Here," he said, extending his right arm towards Hedwig, "I got you some owl treats."

Artemisia knew what was coming and closed her eyes wearily.

"Ow!"

Perhaps that sharp nip would teach the boy a thing of two about wounding an owl's ego.

...

A head of curly blonde hair appeared and Artemisia perked up when she realised who it was. The radish earrings hanging from her ears kept getting tangled up in her curls, as she skipped into the owlery.

"Hello, Artemisia," her soft voice rang, "I've got something for you."

Artemisia cocked her head to one side and saw the interesting red shreds in her hand.

"Try it. It tastes lovely," she whispered.

"Luna? Are you in here?" came a voice from outside the owlery.

The curly haired girl smiled at Artemisia and dropped the shreds in her bowl. With a small wave, she turned around and skipped out.

"I'm coming, Ginny," rang her voice, getting softer by the second.

Artemisia pecked the shreds inquisitively, gulping them down approvingly. Once she was done, she puffed out her feathers and slowly drifted off to sleep. She looked forward to more visits from the curly haired girl with strange things hanging from her ears and neck. Perhaps a larger helping next time.


End file.
